


I am listening

by jarvis



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: FrostIron - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:41:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27031351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jarvis/pseuds/jarvis
Summary: Loki just hangs around Tony Stark and listens to his story.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	I am listening

I sigh deep. All the memories are coming back as I allow my mind to focus on the past.  
“My father probably loved me - in his way I mean. I just did not feel it as a child… Also having the ‘nanny’ till almost my 15th birthday… I mean, who has that?”  
“Was she still treating you like a kid?”  
“WHAT?” I turn in shock to see Loki sitting on the sofa, one of my books laying open on his lap.  
“You said, I could stay here as long I don’t disturb your work. But telling me all this of your life, I do not consider work. So, did your ‘nanny’ treat you like a kid?”  
“No”, I respond with some hesitation.”She was making sure I eat and drink regularly and tried to get me to all my appointments on time. But Jarvis still does this for me…”  
“Maybe she was more like your assistant?” he suggests.  
My mouth opens and closes. Can he be right?  
Coming to think of it. She did so much Jarvis and Pepper later took over. So I don’t really have to feel weird about it…  
But there’s something else nagging on my mind.  
“Why do you help me with that?”  
Loki blinks confused. “I know we are not yet on the same side for too long. But is this not something humans do for each other. I mean between allies who live and fight together? Do you not talk about your past and sorrows to the other avengers?”  
I shake my head. “Not like that. Cap doesn't really let me talk long enough, Bruce lets me talk and sits by my side, but that’s all. He fell asleep on more than one occasion and does not discuss anything on the others. The Super-spies I don't really want to take into confidence - something might end up at SHIELD. And Thor is just not the type to settle to a nice long talk…”  
Loki places his book on the nearest table. “I know how that feels. But I’m here now. I’m listening. And noone would believe me a word, if I would tell any of your secrets.” He grins at me and gestures to the empty side on the couch.  
He’s got some good points there. Besides, what have I got to lose? Even sanity is something that might slip out of my hands as it is.  
I sit down, and start to talk, like I never did before.

It feels like l talked for hours.  
Loki is such a good listener. He knows when to just listen or even give me time to search for words and when to help me with his view of the situation.  
When I finally end, I don’t know if I should pay my former enemy as a therapist, hug him or just let tears flow because so much has been lifted from my shoulders.  
He seems to feel my confusion, as he takes my hand.  
“It’s fine.” Loki's voice is almost a whisper. “All of us have our weaknesses and burdens.”  
Well that’s it, he gets the hug if he wants it or not.


End file.
